Alice in Thunderland
by WizGirl123
Summary: Alice is a normal girl in a normal world. When her grandma takes her to a wonderful Alice in Wonderland play, Alice is not only watching the play, she's experiencing it. Except something seems to be different...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Time for a Play**

Alice woke up from her nap surprisingly quick, seeing that it was only 5:00. She sat up, realizing Grandma was taking her to see a play at 6:30. Grandma hadn't told her what the play was, but Alice wanted to go anyway. She loved acting, especially when she was able to wear quirky costumes and show how good she was. Alice sat up and went downstairs to tell her Mom that she was going to get ready.

"Let me help you." Alice's mom insisted, but Alice wanted to get ready by herself. She'd never been to a fancy event before and Alice wanted the chance to experience it as much as possible.

She ran back up into her room, pondering of which dress she should wear. Alice remembered that Grandma had told her to wear something different, not proper like fancy events usually were.

By 6:00, Alice was ready, wearing a violet dress with black patterned stockings and black heels. Her russet colored hair was brushed down and slightly curled. Grandma picked her up at 6:23 to be on their way to the Hamilton Theater House on Pine Avenue.

The Hamilton Theater House was quite big and very old. It housed thousands of people for plays, ballet and some opera. The ceiling and walls were molded with unique designs and colors of paint. Alice deeply loved the place.

Grandma brought her up to the ticket distributer.

"Two for Alice in Wonderland please." Grandma told the man, handing her the tickets.

Alice gasped. "Alice in Wonderland! Why Grandma, that's my favorite!"

"Now, now Alice, your in for a real treat tonight." Grandma told her.

The ticket distributer pursed his lips. "Wonderful my dear. You are surely to enjoy this event, I must say."

Alice gave him his thanks soon realizing the man looked oddly familiar.

"I got box tickets. See?" Grandma squealed, pointing at the other side of the stage. "We get a perfect view. You are surely to enjoy this, sweetie."

"But I have already seen it many times." Alice declared. "What is the difference if I see it once more?"

"You will see. The shows about to start, come now, lets get our seats."

Grandma led Alice to the box seats.

"Oh! What an amazing view! And look at these seats, how comfy they are!" Alice exclaimed with joy.

Grandma sat down, tugging on Alice's arm. The room got dark.

Sit my dear, the show is starting." Grandma warned quietly.

Alice sat.

The show began, starting with dazzling, mysterious music showing a girl Alice's age sitting in the grass with an older girl.

"Read the book to me, please?" Alice asked.

"You won't enjoy it, there are no pictures." Alice's sister told her. "Plus, it is physics of which I'm reading."

Alice pouted in a huff. "What is the point of a book, if there are no pictures in it?" She whined.

"You must use your imagination and there will be a picture all around you and in your mind. If you open your mind like I do, I find it fascinating."

"How should that be fascinating? It is anything but fascinating. It is vile." Alice stuck her nose up, crossing her arms.

"Please leave Alice, I need to finish my reading. You have many books, go read them." Alice's sister waved.

"Those books are not mine! They are Mother's and plus, they have no pictures." Alice moaned.

Alice's sister simply went back to her book, as if nothing was there to bother her.

After a moment of silence, Alice yelled, "Look! I see a rabbit!"

Alice's sister looked up, seeing nothing. "Your imagination has gone berserk. I see no rabbit, just the pasture of grass and the glowing sun."

Alice heard a rustle in a nearby bush. "Look! There it is again!"

Still, Alice's sister saw nothing and loudly slammed her book closed. "I see no rabbit. Now, this looks like a neat place to paint that pasture over there. I'm going to get my supplies, if I come back and your still here, I will tell Mother and she won't be happy of your bothering."

Alice stood up and started running, seeing the rabbit again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dream or Reality? Or Both?**

Now, the Alice watching the play was very intrigued. The play didn't seem like a play anymore, more like a dream. Everything looked real, as if you could touch it. She watched the play with joy, until she realized that something didn't seem right. Alice looked to her side, expecting Grandma to be enjoying the play as Alice was, but Grandma wasn't there, neither were any seats, or actresses, or the Theater House at all.

Instead, Alice saw a whole new world. A peachy, brunette sun was setting in the darkening sky full of blue, purple and pink. Alice was standing in grass up to her knees, with large flowers surrounding the area. There were strange insects buzzing around and animals hiding behind bushes. Alice looked up, seeing thirty-foot mushrooms everywhere. At first Alice thought she was dreaming, but when she closed her eyes and stomped hardly on her right foot, she realized she was really there in a world of unknown.

She opened her mouth to talk, checking if she was at the point where she couldn't do anything, let alone talk.

A soft 'Ahh' came out when tried to speak. "Where am I?" Alice asked out loud.

"You are in Thunderland, my dear." A quiet voice whispered out.

"Thunderland? Who said that?' Alice asked, confused.

"Why, Thunderland is a wonderful place with the manage of Madam Red."

"You mean Wonderland? Like in the fairy tale?" Alice questioned the voice.

"What is this Wonderland you speak of? This is Thunderland my dear." The voice purred.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Alice asked, walking around in circles.

"I am right in front of you."

Alice looked, but saw no one.

"If you wish to see, you shall see me."

Alice tightly closed her eyes and reopened them. What she saw made her jump back in fright.

Standing in the air was a brown tabby cat with electric blue, purple and faint pink striped fur. Its smile was as wide as a smile could have possibly gotten.

The cat let out its paw. "My name is Cheshire. How do you do?"

Alice reluctantly shook the cats' paw. "Fine, thank you. I'm Alice."

"Come, let me show you, Alice."

The cat grasped Alice's hand, leading her into Thunderland.

Cheshire led Alice to a house in the beaten woods. The house, Alice realized, was shaped oddly of a hat.

Alice followed Cheshire into the house.

"We have a visitor!" Cheshire yelled, this time showing himself as a floating, talking cathead.

Alice heard loud stomping coming from the stairs of which down came a lady dressed in silky red pants, a red dinner jacket and a white turtleneck with a big Queen of Hearts card imprinted on it.

"Ooh! Hello there! I am Madam Red, the manager of Thunderland. You must be Alice, I've heard all about you." Madam Red said, winking at the puzzled girl.

Another person came down the stairs; he was oddly dressed in a mix of crazy tattered clothes.

"There you are, Hatter." Madam Red squealed, clapping her hands together making her ringlets of blond hair jump. "Alice, this is Hatter, my co-assistant."

"P-please to meet you. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hatter asked.

Alice slowly nodded, looking down at her feet. She had an idea that Madam Red was like the Queen of Hearts and she didn't want to get her head chopped off.

Alice expected Hatter to go off to the kitchen to make the tea, but instead, he simply snapped his fingers and a small cup of tea appeared in his hands.

"Preferred flavor?" He asked, smiling with a toothy grin.

"Um…" Alice started.

"…." Hatter began, talking in a quite rapid speed.

"Wait! Please stop!" Alice howled. "You were talking way too fast. Can you say them again, slowly?"

Hatter let in a big breath of air and let it go before beginning to cough. "Ehhem. Excuse me. We have Earl Grey, Peach, Coconut, Orange Spice, Ginger, Christmas Morning, Mango, Chocolate Mint, and Green."

Alice looked around the room before answering. The room reminded her of a teapot, the walls were lined with red and white striped wallpaper which looked like she was in a gigantic mint, but then again, something that Grandma would have in her own kitchen. And then Alice remembered…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**We Meet Whitie**

"I totally forgot! I need to get back home! I-I don't know how it happened, but I need to get back, I-I can't stay here."

"But dear, you love this place. You'll have many friends, unlike before. Its fun!"

"Yes, its true! And lots and lots of Tea! And I can teach you how to make hats and dresses and shoes!" Hatter sang.

"No! I don't. I want to leave. I'll come back later." Alice yelled.

Then came the drawling voice of Cheshire.

"Let the girl choooose. It's her desiciooooon." Cheshire droned as he faded to disappear.

"Wait Cheshire! Don't go!" Alice shrieked.

"But that is already what you are dooooooing and so I may leave tooooo."

"Please! Can somebody show me the way home?" Alice pleaded.

"But dear, there is much for you to see, how about a little tour, shall we Hatter?"

"Oh yes! Tours! Tours! Tours! Funfunfun!" Hatter crooned.

Alice sighed. "Fine, you can give me one tour and then I get to go home. Promise?"

"Yes, yes, child. Now come, you need to get out of that dastardly outfit. Purple does not suit you. But red, ahh, red will match your hair. Come with me child, and you shall see the wonderful works of Hatter and I." Madam Red insisted.

Alice followed them up the crooked stairs into a large room with a sewing machine, many frazzled hats and beautiful, dashing gowns and dresses.

Hatter skipped into a room, with his tattered orange hair flying around like flames.

He came back, holding a black; red and white dress with frills, bows and made of a material softer than silk and more comfortable than cotton.

Alice tried it on, fitting her perfectly.

"Now! Let us show you the fun!" Madam Red said, breaking the silence of awe.

A sluggish "Hullo." And a sluggish "Hello" came from the two little men Alice met.

"He's Tweedle Dee and I'm Tweedle Dum." Tweedle Dum explained, smiling with one hand pointing to his self.

"No, brotha, I thought it was the other way around. I'm Tweedle Dum and your Tweedle Dee." Tweedle Dee said.

"No, brotha! I'm Tweedle Dum. Your Tweedle Dee." Tweedle Dum whined.

The two Tweedles started a pushing fight.

"Moving on. The two always start a fight somehow." Madam Red told Alice.

"Ehhem. The last time was with the Jabberwocky." Hatter coughed.

"The what?" Alice inquired.

"He means nothing, my dear. Let us go." Madam Red yelped.

The three started to walk again, but Alice became more afraid.

"I think I really must be going." She insisted.

"No! Not yet! You still haven't met Whitie yet."

"I don't want to! I'm tired. It's probably already ten o'clock, I have school tomorrow. I must be going."

Hatter grabbed Alice's arm. "Come, we are about to play croquet, its quite fun. I'll play and of course Madam and Whitie. Its such a sweet little game."

Alice sighed again. She knew she wasn't going to be leaving in a while, so she kindly accepted the offer.

They zoomed back to the hat shaped how, but when Madam Red showed her the backyard, Alice was amazed.

Instead of a dark gloomy day, the sun shined, the grass was bright green and flowers were singing….

"Here's Whitie." Madam Red said, picking up a fluffy white rabbit.

The rabbit twitched its nose.

"Ah, I see Whitie." Madam Red exclaimed. She dropped the rabbit on the ground, which immediately changed into a boy. He had white hair separated in two pigtails, a blue waistcoat and jeans and bright red eyes.

Alice was taken aback, the most she expected was a talking rabbit wearing clothes, but instead, she had seen a rabbit wearing clothes _change_ into a boy wearing the same.

"Hello, I'm the White Rabbit, but you can call me Whitie. _Everyone_ does." He droned, eyeing Madam Red aggravatingly.

Madam Red grunted, kicking some grass. "Do you want to be a rabbit again, so that we can use you as the ball?"

Whitie shrugged "'Guess not."

"Anyway, on with the game. Lets let Alice start." Madam Red smiled. She went over to the frolicking flamingos and grabbed one.

"Be good." She murmured.

The flamingo straightened up and closed its eyes.

Madam Red handed Alice a flamingo. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, even if she already knew that the flamingo was the croquet mallet.

"Silly girl, you use the flamingo to hit the ball." Madam Red giggled.

Alice looked down at the ground, seeing a tied up hedgehog.

"What? The hedgehog? You'll hurt the poor thing!" Alice cried.

"No, no. They don't mind one bit. You can leave after we play, so the faster you go, the earlier you get to go to your puny home."

"My home isn't puny!" Alice said, stomping her foot on the ground. She realized she was a lot like the real Alice in Alice in Wonderland.

Before deciding to hit the poor animal, Alice decided to ask one more question.

"Why do you call it Thunderland?"

This time Hatter jumped in, already in a fit of laughter, for what reason, Alice didn't know why.

"Because. Because this place can change as quick as you hear thunder, you hear a BOOM and you hear another and another. See, I can show you." Hatter jumped up and down a few times.

Four big stalks of trees appeared around Hatter.

"New plants. How beautiful." Hatter sighed.

Madam Red caught in the conversation.

"If you'd excuse us, its Alice's turn. We are starting the game now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Escape Plan**

Alice hit the small hedgehog, which whizzed through the air and landed through three little arches.

"Wow! You're a natural, darling." Madam Red said, hysterically clapping her hands together.

The game went on, boring Alice so much that she started to stare at all the foliage around her. Everything seemed so beautiful, with lush trees, every color you could think of in flowers and silent breezes. When Hatter was taking his fifth turn, everyone seemed to be doing something else. Madam Red was behind some trees talking to who knows what and Alice was having a deep conversation with Whitie.

"You now, I can sneak you out of here, if you want. I see the idea is quite easy. We'd need a diversion and then I could lead you out."

Alice beamed. "Really? Please, oh please."

"Sure. Plus, time doesn't work here, so once you get back, nobody will miss you."

Alice and Whitie continued to talk, but they both realized it would be hard to get away from Madam Red. For some reason, she had taken a liking to Alice, but Whitie was the wisest, and even he didn't know why.

After Croquet, Madam Red wanted Alice to meet The Caterpillar, but with lots of convincing, Whitie was able to take Alice instead. That was the escape plan.

"He's a very…interesting person. He doesn't just have one personality, he has all of them. He's an unexplainable age; he's a newborn baby or a million one thousand and three years old or simply forty-two. It differs to his feelings and emotions. He's very wise, wiser than I. He'll know what to do with you." Whitie explained on their walk to the Caterpillar.

Alice had simply nodded, looking around the strange world. She noticed the sky was still the same color, blue, purple and the slightest of pink.

"Ah, here he is." Whitie announced. Alice looked up, seeing a very old man sitting in a blue throne smoking, with puffs of blue smoke spinning around Alice.

"Hello, Mr. Rabbit. What a pleasure to see you once more," The Caterpillar said, looking down at Whitie and then at Alice. "And what sweet do we have here?" The Caterpillar inquired. His voice was cracked and when he opened his mouth, those few teeth you saw were chipped or blackened. He coughed almost every time when he spoke and wore a tattered blue jumpsuit with a navy blue dinner jacket.

"My name is Alice and I wish to go home." Alice begged.

The Caterpillar sneered. "That you shall. But first, why are you here?"

"I was watching a play and then here I am. Is this a dream?"

The Caterpillar laughed. "Dear me! This is most definitely not a dream," He paused, coughing once more. "Thunderland is full of fun and mystery. That is what circuses are about."

"Circuses?"

"Yes, Alice. Circuses."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Out of the Circus**

"Since when was Thunderland a circus?" Alice cried. "There are no people, no games. I cannot leave and there seems to be no end to this place."

"I thought you knew Alice. The sky you are seeing is the tent, the life is grown, and the buildings are grown under it. The tent goes on for miles and miles. The end of it is what a surprise for every individual."

"Then what about the sun that I see?"

"That is the hole at the top of the circus which shows one small circle of the outside. Now it is dark blue, because it is nighttime."

"Well, Alice, it is time then. You should go." Caterpillar recited.

Whitie grabbed Alice's arm.

"Goodbye Caterpillar! Nice to meet you!" Alice yelled as she and Whitie disappeared into the darkness.

After running and running, Alice finally had to stop. Even if she was the track star at her school, one needed to stop at some point.

Alice and Whitie walked in the moonlight, which guided them.

"It looks like we have only a few more miles to go. We'll be there by morning, perhaps earlier if we are quick." Whitie explained.

"Are you quick when you're a rabbit?" Alice asked.

"Yes…oh I see where your going, good idea." Whitie said as he transformed.

"I'll follow you." Alice told the creature.

Whitie began to run, faster than any rabbit Alice had seen.

The night turned to dawn, when Alice had to lay down and rest. But that option didn't last for long.

"Alice! Wake up! Wake up! Madam Red caught us! We gotta go!" Whitie yelled, shaking her awake.

Alice jumped up and she and Whitie began running once more.

They finally reached the tent flap. "Ok, once you go through it'll take you were you need to go. Close your eyes and don't open them, unless you want to be blind the rest of your life." Whitie explained.

Alice craned her neck, seeing flashes of red surrounding the forest.

"Come with me, Whitie! She'll catch you! You're coming with."

Whitie put his hands up in protest. "No, no, I can't."

"Halt!" A voice yelled, the voice belonging to Madam Red.

"No!" Alice cried, grabbing Whities' arm and pulling him through.

"You _are_ coming with Whitie." Alice managed to say, before everything became a frenzy of darkness.

When Alice opened her eyes, she found herself sitting back her seat at the Hamilton Theater House. The play was beginning to be the end, when Alice woke up from a dream.

At first Alice herself thought it was all a dream, except when she saw a new white rabbit appear on stage, and Alice knew it was _her_ White Rabbit.

"Wasn't that just splendid, Alice?" Grandma rambled.

"Y-yeah."

"Lookie here, the ticket guy gave me this brochure for something called the Thunderland Circus. We should go next week. It sounds fun!" Grandma chuckled as they left the Theater.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Alice politely said. She _never _wanted to go back to Thunderland, unless Madam Red was gone for good.

"Suit yourself, I'll just bring Polly instead." Grandma sulked. Polly was Alice's cousin, a rude, stubborn girl who hated rain, the sun and snow. She whined about needing new clothes or a haircut and cried when she didn't want to go somewhere. Alice couldn't imagine Grandma taking Polly to a circus, let alone anywhere.

When they entered the parking lot, Alice looked over her shoulder. She saw Whitie in human form hiding behind a wall. His hair was cut medium length with some brown highlights and he was wearing a jean jacket over a red t-shirt with AC/DC on it and blue jeans. Alice waved before Grandma would notice.

Whitie waved back and disappeared into the fog.

When Alice got home, her parents were sleeping so she went straight to her room. She wondered what happened to the other dress Madam Red made her wear, until Alice, opening her clutch and reaching into her pocket, found the dress in miniature form.

Alice dumped herself on her bed, not bothering to get into pajamas, curled up with the pillows and fell asleep.

Everything felt better again, that was, until a wide smile appeared out of Alice's window and disappeared again, like the one and only Cheshire Cat.


End file.
